Aboilshment of the super saiyans 2
by KaterfangSaiyan
Summary: After the events of the first part, it has been many years of peace, however a new threat arrives and the world is endangered once again. Old heroes return along with old enemies, will Kaiden and the others be able to defend the earth? Find out, today! Also Xenoverse might be slightly included as I'm interested with it's story. Hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Abolishment of the Super Saiyans:**

**Part 2: Fight for Earth **

**Chapter one: Aftermath**

It has been many years since Raiden's demise and Goku's disappearance. Everyone was still in mourning however it didn't stop Dauntia and Kaiden from training together. They were able to master their super saiyan form but nobody talked about what happened to Kaiden when his father died. He claims he can't remember but Vegeta knew better.

He would take Kaiden into his training ship and train with him to master his ability. Now Vegeta wasn't one to train with others however he knew that they would need Kaiden's power. Kaiden was now 17, turning 18 in one days' time. Kaiden was out with Vegeta while everyone was preparing a party for him. Kaiden has a high school life. He has high grades and good relationships with the teachers. However, since his father's death, he has been very silent and disconnected from the other students. Only one person noticed this and started attempting to talk to him. It took a while but soon, they became best friends.

Her name was Laura. She was human and only a few days younger than Kaiden. She normally had brown hair and twin ponytails, but she occasionally dyed her hair. At the moment, it was bright blonde and with one pony tail. A lot of her hair went as long as to her chest. At the time, she was wearing light blue jeans and a white top. She also had innocent eyes. She was with the others preparing the party. Athena, Dauntia, Gotega, Tarble and Bardock were all in attendance. Vegeta's son Trunks had also arrived. He had dark grey hair and wore a blue jacket and black undershirt. He wore black jeans. He had sorrowful eyes like he had been through hell.

Bardock had changed into a black suit along with Tarble because they were both working now. Tarble had tall, black, spiky hair while Bardock had spread black, spiky hair with a bandana around his head. Gotega however was a hunter so he wore a light under shirt and shorts, even at the party. He had a purple turban on his head. Dauntia however was wearing saiyan training armour. Athena tried to change her clothes but it seemed ineffective to change her mind. No one knew the reason. She had long streaky brown hair now.

It wasn't long into the preparations when a white, large, round ship crashed nearby. A door opened on the top and two figures climbed out. Everyone could hear shouting. "I thought you said we had enough fuel?!" "We did, but YOU… wanted to stop and help that ship." "Well we couldn't just leave them!" "We could have tried!" The first voice just sighed and then flew off in an unknown direction. The second then flew towards the party. It was Vegeta. He wore battle torn saiyan armour. He had black spiky hair like Tarble. "He has just gone to get changed round Laur…" Vegeta noticed Laura standing there. "Shit…." He blasted off after Kaiden in an instant.

"What was that about? Why did he look at me then fly off?" Laura asked. She knew Kaiden's secret and has come to terms with it. She hasn't told anyone so everyone trusts her. Kaiden was even teaching her to fly.

Bardock spoke up. "I'd wager he was going to your house to see if you're in. What did you tell your mother when you left?" Laura thought for a moment. "Ohhhh…. Bardock can you.." Before she had finished, she and Bardock teleported in front of their house and Laura waited for Kaiden to arrive. She only had to wait literally a minute before he arrived. Kaiden was surprised to see Bardock with her and Vegeta right behind him. Before any questions were asked, Kaiden was blindfolded (with effort) and they teleported.

Kaiden couldn't see anything however he had mastered the ability to sense power, even power levels of 0. He sensed three high power levels, two mediums and two low ones. He could hear sniggering and a blinding light appeared in front of him, the blindfold was lifted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted in unison. He almost fainted from shock. Tables were set up, cakes on top, drinks, even a Ki shooting range. "Wow guys this is amazing. All this is for me?" "Of course. You are 18 now. You have passed a mile stone in your life. You need a celebration!" Bardock responded. "And we have a very special surprise for later." Kaiden suddenly thought of what it could be. His first thought was "A game console!"

The party progressed quickly. The cakes were eaten by Bardock and Vegeta who had an eating competition. A bit of hide and seek ended quickly due to Vegeta being able to sense power levels however Laura and Kaiden were last to be found as they lowered their power levels to nothing thanks to Kaiden. Finally after many events, the time had come for Kaiden's surprise. He was blindfolded and taken into a field from what he could guess. The blindfold was taken off and he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw the items his father had looked for since he had been on earth. 7 golden balls with red stars on them. Tears filled his eyes. They were the dragon balls. "Oh….goddess. Are those….." He started, trying to speak without crying from happiness. "Yes. The dragon balls but we also have to say something." Trunks began. "They never were the ones you found. It was a fake to trick enemies to the earth, which we thought your father was. The real ones have always been in the lookout tower under the guardian of Dende. However, we also had to use one of the wishes in the past so you will only have one wish. However, next year we shall allow you two more wishes." Despite the disappointment from the past, Kaiden still smiled because he knew his wish. "Can you call it?" He asked. "Of course, that's why we are here after all." Dauntia responded in kind.

"Eternal dragon! Come out and grant my wish!" Vegeta shouted, obviously bored and the yellow balls flashed and glowed. It soon exploded in a large light which Kaiden and Dauntia had to shield their eyes from. The others were used to it. After Kaiden reopened his eyes, he saw a green scaled dragon with yellow spikes on its back. In a straight line, it was about 5 miles long. He was almost shocked. It then spoke in a dark and deep voice. "You who have summoned me, you will be granted one wish. State your wish."

Vegeta turned to Kaiden along with the others. They knew what he'd say. "Go on kid, say your wish. And be quick, we have more cake to eat." Kaiden thought for a second but made up his mind. "Dragon! Do you have the power to bring back the dead?" "Yes, as long as they haven't died from natural sources want to return." "Ok, do you think you would be able to bring back both Goku and my father Raiden and bring them to earth?" "Easy enough." His eyes flashed red for a moment. Suddenly, two figures appeared before them. "Your wish has been granted, Farewell!" The dragon faded and the seven balls flew up and blasted off in seven directions.

**Chapter two: One thing to another**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One thing to another**

Both Goku and Raiden had returned in the same uniform they died in, just brand new. "Hey guys!" Goku smiled happily. Raiden however seemed disappointed. Everyone surrounded Goku happily and celebrating. Vegeta walked over to Raiden. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, not really caring. "It's my son. He has grown into a fine young man, and I wasn't there to support him." Vegeta sighed. "I felt the same way after I entered equestria. He was 15 back then. Now he's 26. It's your son's birthday now. Let's celebrate it, and now that your back, he'll be happy." "I guess you are right. Come, let's join them. Oh and Vegeta?" "What?" "Celestia said hi. I saw her in otherworld. She knew I knew you so she said to say hi." Vegeta stared for a moment, but shook it off. "Come on, let's go. I'll talk to you later."

The party continued with two additions, Goku and Raiden. The party was going well. Kaiden was now in the Ki range with his father. "Father, how was it in other world?" He asked his father while throwing a Ki blast at a moving target. "It was alright. I got to train with the supreme Kai's for a day and then King Kai for the rest of the duration. And of course Kakarrot." He chucked a blast but missed his target. He sighed. "I'm losing my edge." Kaiden smiled, hiding his laugh. Laura walked in. She nodded to Raiden and he left the training area to join the others after giving Kaiden a quick nod. "Hey." She smiled greatly as if she had just got a high score. "Hey, what's up?" "Since we are here, can you try to teach me to be able to harness Ki?" Kaiden thought for a moment. "What the hell." He took her into the next room and faced the targets.

"First you have to learn how to harness Ki. It took me a while honestly but I have high hopes for you. First, imagine that you have an energy field surrounding you, like a protective barrier. If successful, I should see it after a few tries." "Ok, I'll give it a try." She closes her eyes and starts to visualise a white barrier around her, like she saw on Kaiden. "Open your eyes." "She opened them to a sight she never thought she would see. Kaiden was kneeling on the floor, with a silver box in his hand. He opened it and inside was a pure diamond ring. The same one she saw in town that she really wanted. "Oh…my ….god….." She covered a hand onto her mouth. Raiden stood up and placed the necklace on her neck. "Happy early birthday Laura." He then walked up close, took her hands and pulled her close softly. Laura was almost shocked to death. Her heart was beating extremely fast. Raiden moved up close to her ear. "I always wanted to say this Laura. I love you." He moved backwards a slight bit but was pulled forward into a lustful kiss, and they stayed like that, kissing, for the next five minutes. They disconnected and kept holding hands. "How long?" She asked him, tears in her eyes. "Since the day I met you." "Same as me. I never knew." They pulled each other close and hugged each other for a long time. Bardock walked in, unbeknownst about all this, stood for a sec, obviously surprised and struggling to not laugh and instantly walked out without them noticing him.

"She done it." Bardock told the others. They almost all cheered but Bardock shushed them. "Let's act like we don't know and see how it goes." They all nodded in unison.

A sudden explosion shocked everyone into battle stands and everyone looked for the source. Smoke was rising from the east of the party. Laura and Kaiden soon joined the others.

"What was that?!" Laura asked a bit scared. "We don't know." Raiden responded. Another explosion burst out, closer this time. "I think it's getting closer." Dauntia commented. Another explosion. "Prepare to fight guys. Laura, Athena, get out of here". They both nodded and left without a word. "I can't sense any power levels…" Goku stated. "Androids maybe?" A final explosion was outside the garden. "We'll see." Bardock finished.

The fence around the garden exploded and three figures stepped into the smoke. "Which one of you is named Laura?" The tall one asked in a kind of squeaky voice. Kaiden recollected her leaving. "Who are you and what do you want with her?" He then asked with slight anger. "Ah so you're the saiyan brat whom she loves." The fat one shouted, pointing a finger in a dark deep voice. "Grab him. We take him, she'll come to us." The middle one stated. The two at the side than charged really fast, through the others however Raiden and Goku caught them and everyone got what they looked like. The tall skinny one wore a white cloth on his head, like a ninja and black ninja clothes however his hands showed and they were like a toad's skin. The small fat one looked human but had three eyes, much like the Z fighter Tien. He wore a bandana covering an eye and white kimono. They both were very young. They both punched Goku and Raiden but they took no damage. The middle figure had disappeared behind Kaiden and had him in a head lock.

"Drop my children or you lose yours." He stated evilly when a grim smile on his face and his hand facing Dauntia. He had a grey skin colour, sharp yellow teeth and slim brown hair. He wore a black cape and a black suit. He seemed inpatient. Bardock and Tarble charged him but were sent back along with everyone else by a large force, releasing his sons and disappearing before anyone recovered, with Kaiden and Dauntia.

They all recovered soon after, the city in ruins and explosions all around. Raiden looked around "What happened?" "We got our asses handed to us." Bardock responded. Laura and Athena came out of the ruined house. "Where are Kaiden and Dauntia?" Athena asked? "Those bastards took them. What the hell happened here?" Vegeta commanded. "We don't know, a large flash suddenly destroyed the town, we are lucky to be alive." Goku looked to the sky. "I think I know where we are, but I don't know why." Everyone looked to him. He zoomed upwards really fast but hit an invisible wall, sending him crashing down. "Ow….. As I thought. We're in hell." Everyone looked around. "But how?" Laura asked. "Our city must have been teleported but to teleport something this large… That's why they needed Dauntia and Kaiden!" Raiden burst out. Everyone looked baffled. "They used their powers to move the city, but why hell?"

* * *

Hey guys. Here's the second chapter. I don't get much time to do these so it might take a while for the next. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys, here's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter three: An Unusual Situation**

"Goku? Goku are you there?" A voice rang in Goku's head. "King Kai, is that you?" he shouted out, drawing everyone's attention. "Of course it is. Now I can explain what happened." "Oh that's great! Can you broadcast it to the others?" "Sure thing." The same voice appeared in everyone's head "This ok?" "Looks good." "Ok, now when you were all knocked unconscious, the three guys disappeared with your sons Raiden, however, they were taken to a spaceship which was in orbit. I couldn't tell what happened inside but a strange beam, similar to that of your instant transmission, hit the city you were in, causing destruction and chaos, and teleported you to hell. Also, Frieza, Cell, Buu and Cooler are heading your way." Vegeta was stunned, "What?! But I killed them!" "We're in hell remember?" "Oh, yeah….." "We'll talk after King Kai" A loud phone hanging up rang in their heads, deafening them. "Ow!" A sudden explosion jogged everyone's senses. Two evil laughs and an evil sniggering rang around the area. "Oh, look Cell, it seems our Saiyan friends have died. Hehehe." Frieza commented. "I wouldn't say so. Look at their heads, no halos." Cell finished. "Huh, so you're right, well let's give them some!" Frieza and Cell charged at them. Goku and Trunks charged them in SSJ form. Meanwhile, Buu was approaching from behind but Bardock caught him and started fighting him….or it.

Six more figures appeared. Turles, a dark evil Saiyan Goku had killed, Lord Slug, A super Namek, Broly again, Android 13, an android born to kill Goku, Bojack, a pirate who was trapped in King Kai's planet and finally, Majin Vegeta, when he was under control by Babidi. Cooler just watched.

Bardock VS Turles, Tarble VS Lord slug, Raiden VS Broly, Goku VS Frieza and Vegeta, Trunks VS Cell and Bojack and Vegeta VS Android 13. This would certainly be a fierce battle.

Goku and Trunks were at a disadvantage, but Goku was able to turn SSJ 3. Frieza was an easy opponent. Goku threw two punches into Frieza's gut and blasted him away into the distance, Majin Vegeta wouldn't fall for the same trick. Before Goku noticed, Vegeta transformed into SSJ 3. "Oh, so you can too Vegeta?" "Of course, I will never let you beat me, not now, not ever!" He charged Goku and threw many punches, allowing Goku no time to dodge. "Wow, he really is fast, I'm going to need to give this my all." Goku got a punch into his gut, making Vegeta clench his gut and cough. He flew backward and powered up to his SSJ 3 form.

Trunks was able to defeat Cell in an instant before Bojack joined and had the advantage, until Bojack powered up. In this form, he was green and fat, like Broly. "Shit…." Bojack had the advantage and charged Trunks, sending him on the defensive. He blocked some blows but a lucky Ki shot took him off guard and was pummelled into a wall. "Ugh…. Looks like I have no choice, sorry dad." Bojack charged in for the kill but was sent flying by a bright light. Luckily, everyone was too busy to notice except one person. Trunks had transformed to SSJ 3. Bojack was stunned but charged again nonethesmarter.

Bardock and Turles were evenly matched, and rivals. "So Bardock, we get to finally see who is stronger." "He… Don't underestimate me Turles." They both disappeared and clashed constantly in the air. After about 15 bouts, Bardock got lucky and hit Turles's head with his knee. He then started to pummel him. However, Turles had a trick up his sleeve. Bardock was sent back by an unknown force and realised Turles was going SSJ

Raiden and Broly were both in SSJ form, Raiden at the disadvantage. He saw Turles go SSJ and Broly did too. Unfortunately for Turles, Broly thought he was Goku and charged him relentlessly. Turles realised this and tried to stop him but soon, it became Turles VS Broly. Bardock and Raiden just laughed at Turles's stupidity.

Vegeta and Android 13 were evenly matched. "So android, have you gotten stronger?" "Aha you bet. Now I'm going to kill you, and then defeat Goku." They clashed soon after. Vegeta was relentless to the android, stunning him and without warning, eradicating Android 13 in seconds with a large explosion. "Heh, idiot." He looked at trunks and stared in shock. "N...no way!"

Tarble was at a large disadvantage against lord slug, even in SSJ form. However Tarble had a trick up his sleeve. He slowed down just enough so that Slug caught him however he vanished when he punched him. Slug was stunned, until he was sent down into the floor and pelted with hundreds of Ki blasts. However, he started to grow and laughed evilly. Tarble was in trouble.

Goku was fighting Vegeta at full strength when he suddenly transformed out of SSJ 3 prematurely. "What?!" Vegeta took this chance and started to pummel Goku rapidly and powerfully. Goku couldn't react; he was in too much pain when he stopped. He opened his eyes to see a hand to his face with a blue Ki blast in it. "I win." A sudden explosion blew Majin Vegeta away. Goku looked to see other Vegeta floating down to him. "Kakarrot is mine. Begone." Vegeta didn't seem conflicted to fight himself but the Majin Vegeta didn't either. Goku was stunned. "Thanks Vegeta." "This is for me, not you." Vegeta then charged towards Majin at rapid speed.

Turles and Broly were fighting thanks to Turles's fail. "Should we help him?" Raiden asked Bardock. "Nah, let him suffer, he was a pain in my side anyway." Bardock grunted in amusement. A sudden explosion drew their attention. Turles had vanished and Broly was laughing victoriously. "Looks like Turles died…..and Broly's coming for you Bardock." "Why?" "Have you seen your hair?" "…..crapbaskets…." They both looked toward Broly, Raiden was right indeed….

Slug just laughed as Tarble fruitlessly tried to fight. He just swatted him like a fly. Doing so done massive damage to Tarble. He fell to the floor painfully. Slug laughed again before stepping on Tarble, however something stopped him and threw him a distance away. He crashed like a meteor, creating a crater. He looked to where Tarble was to see SSJ 3 trunks.

During everyone's fights, Trunks and Bojack had flown away without noticing. Trunks kneed Bojack and punched his gut only two times before his hand burst through the other side, green blood all over his hand. Bojack chocked and sputtered before falling down, dead, again and hid body disappeared.

Trunks relaxed but saw Tarble about to get crushed and rushed to his aid. He landed in front of the foot and pushed all his force into the foot, throwing it away. "You're mine Slug!"

Goku watched in amazement at what he saw. SSJ 1 Vegeta was matching Majin SSJ 3 Vegeta punch to punch. "Wow, Vegeta's impressive. He is only super saiyan one, and he is facing a much more powerful version of himself. Not to mention that he is matching his punches to the second." A sudden shockwave brought him back and saw that Majin Vegeta was sent flying while Vegeta was in hot pursuit.

Bardock was literally running in the air from Broly. He was pissed at being tricked. He caught up in seconds and launched him into the ground. Raiden attempted to attack him however was slapped away in one swift whip. "Crap, how am I meant to hurt him?" A sudden blue blur swept past him and smashed into Broly.  
Throughout it all, everyone had forgotten about Gotega. He had waited for a chance to defeat the most powerful opponent. This was his chance to take out Broly. He smashed into Broly and sent him flying into the ground. Unfortunately, Broly had gripped Bardock's foot. "Crap!" He shouted as he was pulled down to the floor along with Broly.

Vegeta and Majin were fighting epically. Majin was being beaten while Vegeta kept pummelling him. Goku continued to watch in amazement. Majin threw a blast at Vegeta; he just threw it back with a kick. Majin dodged but was taken by surprise by a slam from behind, sending him sprawling into the ground. What was left was a small crater. "What?!" Vegeta looked around frantically. "Final!" Goku and Vegeta turned to the voice. It was Majin. "Flash!" He clapped his hands together and a yellow static blast charged at Vegeta. Goku jumped in front of him and used a Kamehameha. The two blasts clashed and a loud crash was heard.

Broly was only just recovering when multiple blasts kept getting launched into him. Bardock was also launching punches into him. Broly grunted in pain but shouted out and a large Ki shield burst out, absorbing the blasts shooting at him, and almost killing Bardock if not for Raiden, who used instant transmission and pulled him away. "Thanks" "Don't mention it." A sudden blast smashed into Bardock and sent him to the ground, but luckily he recovered, to meet a fist to the face.

Goku's Kamehameha and Majin's Final Flash were at even strength. Vegeta was behind Goku. "Kakarrot! This is my fight! Get lost!" "Help me Vegeta, you won't be able to overpower him without me here! If I hadn't saved you, you would have died from that attack!" Vegeta thought for a moment. "Vegeta!" He looked as though he was struggling to say something. "F…Fine…." He moved at incredible speed behind Majin and readied his own Final flash. He fired it quick and easy and eradicated Majin from behind.

Slug punched rapidly through the air trying to hit Trunks but to no avail. A sudden object smashed through his chest and he fell to the ground and minimised to his smaller self and died of blood loss. Trunks lowered to Tarble, hoping Vegeta didn't see. "You ok?" "I've been better aha. Thanks." "Welcome, let's help Raiden and Bardock."

Now everyone was against Broly, what a familiar sight with new faces. Gotega was slamming a kick to his face, Bardock a knee and Raiden a fist but all three were thrown back simultaneously. They recovered and a sudden roar brought everyone's attention. Broly was transforming to SSJ 3. "Shit. We're fucked."

Goku and trunks also transformed, but both detransformed a second later. "What's wrong, why can't we transform?" "Goku! Can you hear me?" "King Kai?" "Listen, someone is restricting your powers nearby. You need to find him or you are all dead, literally." "Right. Guys! Look around, someone is restricting our power!" Everyone started flying around looking for the source. Raiden finds a clearing and see's two people strapped to a strange machine. "Kaiden! Dauntia!" He shouted and charged towards them. A black faze hit him away, painfully. "Agh! What th..." He was then sent into Broly's back.

And at that moment, Broly transformed, rebounding Raiden. "Damn it!" Bardock shouted. "Everyone! We have to attack him together! It's our only chance!" Vegeta grunted. He charged ahead of everyone. "Vegeta! Wait!" Goku shouted, following close behind. The others chased after.

Broly stood there and allowed everyone to hit him with their most powerful punches. Even a SSJ 2 punch didn't flinch him. He then wiped out everyone with one swipe. "Damn...it..." Vegeta struggled to get up. It was then that Raiden had to make a choice. Broly laughed at his competition. A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention. The place where Kaiden and Dauntia were was no more. Raiden blew it up. "I'm sorry my children." Two figures appeared next to him. It was his children. "You freed us father, now we can all defeat Broly. Even though we are now dead, we're in hell sooo... Yeah, you can wish us back later."

A shout was heard not far away. "No! My plan! You've ruined my plan!" The black figure and his sons arrived. "You'll pay for this!" Raiden and his sons prepared to fight but a large object blasted past them and slammed into all three of the enemies. It was Broly. "What the?" "You tried to control me! Now I'm going to enjoy this!" Raiden couldn't believe his ears. Broly could speak.

The three were then blasted into oblivion, reappeared a second later, and repeated until gone. Broly then turned toward the others. "Thank you." A sudden shockwave made everyone fall to the ground and a large flash occurred. When everyone's eyes returned to sight, they were back home. The moment before they heard that explosion. Problem was, only Raiden remembered it. "What th..." Was it all a dream?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the fourth chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Time Change**

Bardock and Trunks walked up next to him. "Did you have the same thing? Like a dream?" Bardock asked. "Yeah. I take it you two did?" I did, trunks knows about it. He is in charge of time zones remember?" Raiden turned to Trunks. "How can we remember this? What even happened?" "I'm not sure. To find out, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you all for a while. I'll have to make a quick departure." Trunks started to walk out. "Son, where are you going?" Vegeta asked. "Sorry, an emergency." He then disappeared. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

Kaiden walked out of the Ki training range with Laura hugging his arm. Apart from Raiden and Bardock, everyone acted as if they didn't know anything. But Kaiden noticed Bardock and Raiden's seriousness and walked over. "Go check on the house will you Laura?" "Right." Laura departed seconds later. "Father? What's wrong?" "Nothing son. Don't worry about it." An intense scream came from the party. Everyone ran to the source. It was in the house.

Kaiden ran in first, being the most worried. When he entered, he froze. Laura was standing there facing him, except her heart was in a hand in front of her body, blood pouring out. "K...Kai...Kaiden..." She tried to mutter. The others arrived to see the same sight. The hand withdrew and Laura fell to the ground. Kaiden started to break. "No...no no no no no NO NO NOOOOOO!" He ran over to the body and picked up her head. "Laura! Laura come on! No! Don't leave me! Please!" He started relentlessly sobbing on her body. Vegeta with previous experience knows what will happen so he quickly grabs Kaiden and before he could say anything, teleported themselves away.

Bardock was the first to speak. "You Monster! Who are you?!" The figure stayed in the shadows. "Answer me!" The building then exploded but no one was hurt but the figure disappeared. Raiden realised something. "Where's Athena and Dauntia?!" "Who are they?" Goku asked. Raiden then realised something. "Bardock!" He looked to Bardock and noticed he realised the same thing. "We're in an alternate future." Raiden released. "King Kai? King Kai are you there?" "I can explain everything Bardock." "Can you?" "No not really. I'll explain what I can guess. You are right, you are in an alternate future. Only problem is you are connected to your old timeline, which is how we are speaking. This looks to be like with hell, by doing a certain object, time will be reset."

Raiden thought for a moment. "King Kai, can you tell us what is different in this future?" "A few yes. The first is that Vegeta never went to Equestria. The second is that you only ever had Kaiden as a child and your wife died during child birth. The third is that Gotega never existed either. The fourth is that you never completely destroyed the base from years ago and they are still working on making a complete saiyan replica for them to control. Their last requirement is the heart of one in love, which they acquired from Laura. You must go back to where this all began and finish this."

"Right. Thanks King Kai. Also can you contact Vegeta and tell him to keep Kaiden under control and maybe take him to train in the hyperbolic time chamber?" "Sure thing. Good luck guys." Bardock turned to everyone. Guys! You remember where we all first fought Broly? That is where we must.." "We heard Bardock. Lead the way." Tarble interrupted. Before they left, Trunks returned and they shared info and got same result. Raiden asked Kaiden to stay back so his anger doesn't get the better of him.

So now, Bardock, Raiden, Trunks, Goku and Tarble left to return to the start.

Meanwhile...back in hell...

Dauntia woke up. What the... She heard all this fighting but couldn't place it. A sudden light appeared and everything disappeared but she remained in hell. "Where am I?" "You are in hell." A voice spoke. She looked up to see a white alien with purple orbs around the shoulders, knees and head. "Who are you?" "I am Cooler and I will finish you." Before she could react, Cooler was sent flying. She stared for a moment and saw Gotega. "Gotega!"

"We shouldn't be here Dauntia, the city has returned. We never left with it. Obviously, someone wants us down here. We need to find who. Can you still turn Super Saiyan?" "Of course." She then flared gold and she became a super saiyan. A girl super saiyan was different to a male because her hair is able to be cut and it extends massively in SSJ form. It is also massively affected by wind and other sources.

Gotega followed suite. "You can turn super saiyan?" "Of course I can, I am a permanent fusion of two Saiyans aha." Dauntia decided not to ask. An explosion drew their attention and at the source was Cooler. "No one kicks me in the face! No one!" He charges extremely fast at Gotega to be launched upwards by Dauntia. Before he realised what happened, Gotega launched him down into the ground.

Cooler never got back up. He was too pummelled to do so. Gotega and Dauntia then flew two different directions. One north, one south, they would meet in the middle. When they met back up… "Anything?" "No, just bad guys from the past." "As I feared. It appears we are stuck here, alive, against an unlimited amount of enemies because no matter how hard we hit, we are in hell. They'll just get back up eventually." "We need a plan." Before they even started to think, a familiar voice rang in their heads. "Dauntia! Gotega! Are you two ok?!" It was Trunks. "Yeah we're fine. Where are you?" "Just so you know, I'm not the Trunks you know." The two looked at one another. "I'm a time patroller. I'm in charge of and keep an eye on all universes and timestreams. Yours has been changed. I'm going to help change it back. Other world kept you two safe even after the change so I'll have to thank King Yemma for that." "How do we get to you?" "Hold on, I'm sending a time patroller your way. He'll be there in a few seconds." A sudden light appeared and a strange machine arrived.

It was a time machine. It was yellow and had a glass opening. It looked like a cog near the opening and had 5 claws which it stood on. Out came a man, with red hair like Gohan, a overshirt like trunks, a cape like piccolo and a scouter. "Hey there. Trunks sent me to get you." "Who are you?" "Names Katerfang, I don't have a real name." The two looked at one another. "You'd best hurry into the time machine, I detect multiple powers on the way." Dauntia looked towards Gotega but nodded and quickly entered before the powers arrived. In a instant, they had changed location from hell to a town. A city.

"Welcome to Toki Toki city." Katerfang shouted. The two looked around in wonder. "Is that the eternal dragon? No, it looks more like snake way. What is it?" "That is actually both my dear friend, the eternal dragon and snake way. It's complicated. The supreme Kai of time is waiting for you." The two glanced at each other. "Supreme Kai... Of time?" Gotega asked. A sudden being suddenly appeared in front of them, making them jump into defensive positions. She was as small as the supreme kai, she had light blue skin and red curly hair to her neck. She wore a Kai's clothes. "Hello. I am the Kai of time. You can call me time." The two looked at each other. "Dauntia, Gotega, you don't belong in your universe as the past has been changed to stop your existence. My latest time ranger saw this and got you here before you were actually erased." "What do you mean? What changed?" "First your mother died during your brother's birth so you don't exist. Gotega was killed by a heart virus before he met Raiden or the others. We need to fix that." "How?" "When a child is being born, the mother has intense pain, someone somewhere increased the intensity of the pain, thus killing your mother. We need to find him and stop him before he does so." "What about Gotega?" "We need to locate where he got the virus from and stop him going there. However only one of you can go to these locations. Fang and Dauntia will go to Gotega's past, Me and Gotega to Dauntia's. If you were to go to your own time stream, you would mess it up for good. There are other event's but we need to get you two back first." Fang then stood up( As the whole talk walked through the whole of Toki city.) "Let's fix time again."

* * *

Hey guys, this episode took me a lil while but I've finally finished it. It's short but I'm not best. I hope you all enjoy it. :) also if anyone has noticed, I have added a bit of the new xenoverse story like the characters. I hope your all excited for xenoverse!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Recollection

Bardock, Trunks, Raiden, Tarble and Goku were all headed back to the start, to where they all got involved. Raiden shivered. "Feck it's cold. And the memories! We'd best get through here as fast as we can and get this over with." "I doubt it will be that easy Raiden." Bardock commented. "Never is." Raiden muttered under his breath. "Quiet! We're here!" Trunks called. They were at a top of the mountain and where a crater should be, was a heavily fortified prison like structure replicating a castle. They all ducked and hid their Ki on the ledge. "I can sense so many high power levels. Are they training an army?" Tarble asked. "No. Not an army. Something else." Trunks responded. Suddenly two power levels flew over them toward the base, with one voice shouting "Goddamit Kaiden! Get it back here!" Goku instantly recognised it was Vegeta and brought him down with instant transmission.

"What are you doing here dad?!" "Kaiden bloody over powered me. Now we need to save his ass." "No." Raiden commented. Everyone looked at him. "What?" "He isn't my son. He is pure rage from hatred and loss. The son I know would never hit you Vegeta. You let him go." Vegeta sighed. "Alright so what, I thought you would be done by now." "What you have done is released a mini Broly on them, and Broly wasn't too smart. So knowing him he wil…." Before he finished his sentence, a large explosion smothered the base, eradicating it. However, an unfamiliar power level approached them rapidly.

"That power…." Trunks wondered. He then clicked. "Everyone! Hide!" They all quickly did so as a very powerful Ki flew over them in an instant. After it passes they come out of hiding. "Ok, Bardock and Goku, follow that power, we will all check the site." Trunks suggested. "Ok, ill instant transmission us closer." He placed his hand on Bardock and disappeared. "I hope they will be alright." Tarble hopes. "Don't underestimate Kakarrot. He'll be fine. Let's head to that base."

They all flew over, keeping their power low. It was a mess. Nothing was left. "That explosion was similar to your's against Majin Buu Vegeta, only ten times more powerful." Raiden commented. Vegeta just scoffed. Suddenly, it turned dark. "That was quick." Tarble spoke out loud. "What was quick?" Trunks asked. It hasn't been a year yet. It's the dragon." Suddenly, the ground collapsed under them, catching them by surprise. Out of the hole came Shenron, the eternal dragon. They then heard someone shout "Eternal dragon! Bring back Broly under my permanent command!" "Your wish is granted!" The dragon responded. Everyone was shocked. "Not Broly again!?" Broly appeared in front of them, along with Kaiden. "Kaiden?!" They all shouted in unison. "Farewell!" the dragon disappeared.

"Why did you wish Broly back?!" "He's the only one strong enough to challenge this new fighter and you know it father." "I guess you're right," The earth suddenly shook violently. "What the…." Suddenly, they all felt a power disappear. "Bardock!" Goku suddenly reappeared with Bardock in his hands." "He's hurt bad. I'll take him to Korins." And disappeared as fast as he appeared. They then felt the power head toward them. They prepared to fight.

Many Many years ago…

It was the date and birth of Kaiden, Raiden and Athena was in hospital while Athena was in labour. However, nearby a strange being stood outside. He was looking at their window. He was blue skinned with red clothes and a machine like rod on his back. However, Gotega and Time appeared. "Stop Towa! You shall not win!" He turned. "You cannot stop what we have started. Even if you defeat me." "I can." Gotega stepped forward. "You should be dead!" He was a bit shocked. "Yeah? Well, you're going to be!" Gotega charged the figure while time went to Athena's room. She was screaming in pain, it had started. She had to act quickly. Only Raiden noticed her. She walked over and placed her hand on Athena's forehead and started muttering a song in the ancient language of the Kai's. Raiden held Athena's hand, hopeful.

Gotega was outside keeping Towa preoccupied. Gotega was effectively more powerful. He had forced him out the city and was still pushing him back, he had him on the run. He was kicked back but prepared a Masenko attack and Towa also prepared a blast attack and the two collided. They were even so far.

Meanwhile, some years later…

Dauntia was launched back but refused to stop while Fang tried to heal Gotega who was writhing in pain from the heart virus. Dauntia decided to go super saiyan and now had the advantage and was able to push her opponent out of the dark. She was similar to Towa. Blue skinned and red clothes. She instead had a red stick like Goku's old one. She was Mira. The wife of Towa. "You won't win, our victory is at hand!" She suddenly disappeared. Dauntia scanned around but couldn't find her. She also felt Gotega's Ki return so she also returned. He was still unconscious. "Don't worry, he won't remember a thing." They then headed back toward their time machine.

Back to present..

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Tarble, Kaiden, Broly and Bardock were all fighting the massive power. It turned out to be a Broly except a lot bigger, faster, evil and more powerful. They hadn't even landed a punch. Goku had it worst. "Hehe, this might be an impossible fight." "Everyone! Go max power! We need to finish this!" Trunks shouted. Everyone did so. They all also charged Broly at the same time. Not one of them could still and a hit so they retreated a bit and all blasted blasts at him, but within the moment of a second, all 7 of them were thrown to the ground. "We can't beat him!" Distressed a bloodied Vegeta. "We have to try!" Bardock shouted, unrelenting, not willing to give up. Goku and Kaiden were the same. Tarble however was already unconscious so he was out of the fight. "We need a strategy. Any Ideas?!" Trunks shouted. Broly roared and charged the power fuller version at a high speed and landed a powerful punch, causing him to flinch. He then roared and transformed to LSSJ3(Legendary Super Saiyan 3). "Seriously?! We can't win this at this rate!" Their Broly also transformed but to LSSJ4. "Good Idea Broly. Vegeta! Gogeta fusion!" Goku shouted to Vegeta. "No way Kakarrot! You know that won't last long!" "It's our only chance!" Vegeta floated silent. "Vegeta!" "Fine! Let's get somewhere silent." They then disappeared.

Trunks was near Bardock. "How many times have we fought Broly now?" "Probably too much aha." "No think about it, we should know his weaknesses. I think someone has edited his timeline as well so that he is extremely powerful. Someone wants us dead."

Meanwhile, Back at the hospital. Towa disappeared. "This isn't the end." Gotega returned to the hospital to see two babies and Athena alive. "We did it." Time nodded. Let's go back. Time should be fixed. And so they left.

After returning, they met back up with Fang and Dauntia. "We succeeded." "As did we. Let's take a look at the timeline now." Time commented. Her face then turned from pleased to shock. "We need to go to your time, now!" They all ran for the time machines.

Vegeta and Goku had fused to become ssj3 Gogeta but he couldn't fight him for long. Broly had disappeared, presumed dead and Kaiden was unconscious on the floor. Trunks and Bardock were struggling to get up. "Is this the end?" Bardock commented. Suddenly, a flash of light and Dauntia and Gotega appeared along with two unknown people, time and Fang. "All of you, distract this monster, I'll heal everyone." She ran to Bardock. "It's ok, you'll win now." After being healed, everyone rose up into the sky and everyone went to their full potential. Time hid so she wouldn't be targeted. This is now a Battle of the Universe and Time itself.

* * *

Hey peeps, short chapter but I think it went well. The next chapter will be longer and features their last battle against Broly. I've noticed I've used him a lot so he has one last chapter. This will only have a short part of the story with Xenoverse. Also keep an eye out for Whis and Bills who will be included in the next chapter somewhere so keep an eye ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle of loss

Gogeta fell but got back up, being Broly's main target, and was stuck on the defence while Bardock and Trunks were preparing large attacks, Tarble and Kaiden were fighting Broly along with Dauntia and Gotega. Fang was flying around Broly looking for a time to attack but it was when he saw a blast head straight for time he acted and appeared in front of time. The blast however was shot away. Everyone turned. They then saw one figure. A man of red and orange. Time then knew who it was. "It's the original super saiyan god!"

He looked like Goku, except he approached Bardock as time had frozen so everyone but the Bardock's couldn't move. "I am your future self from the past. Who you should have been and who you shall become. I am here to give you my power so you can defeat this monster, and then with Goku's help, challenge the god of destruction." Time unfroze and the SSJ god disappeared but Bardock suddenly rose and instead became the SSJ god in a large blast of orange. He landed onto the ground and gave a death stare to Broly. "This is the end for you!" Within a split second, Broly was launched a high speed away from Bardock who was now in front of where Broly was and he started playing Tennis with his body. Broly bounced from one place to another so fast no one could see anything. But they could feel it happening.

Goku and Vegeta unfused, and time approached Goku. "You must also become a god. I will teach you." "Why Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, or demanded. "Because he must. You cannot." Vegeta grumbled. "First you need five pure hearted saiyans which you have, not including yourself. Choose who you want." "I get to choose?" "Yes but be quick." "Yahoo! Ok I choose Vegeta, Raiden and Kaiden, Trunks and Tarble." The five then gathered around Goku. "You must all hold hands and let your energy flow between you all, into Goku." They all turned SSJ and held hands. Vegeta was resilient but still done it as he knew he had no choice. Everyone suddenly got a blue aura, making everyone gasp. The blue aura then collected onto Goku and he separated and rose into the air. A large white blast flashed and he then landed. Instead of orange, he was white. He looked normal but was slimmer, had pure white hair and a white aura. "Am I a god?" "No, You are The god of good." Bardock stopped to look. "Impressive son" He muttered, however that few seconds was his last. He turned to Broly to see a very large blast just about to hit him and time slowed. Everyone was attempting to charge to Bardock but they wouldn't reach him in time. Bardock sighed. He readied a blast at normal speed at full power. "Take this!" He shouted as he threw it around the blast into Broly who tried to block it but lost his arm doing so, making him writhe in pain and the blast dissipated. Goku then teleported under Broly and blasted him with a full power Kamehameha, thus eradicating him.

The battle was over, but two figures appeared, giving no one no chance of rest. "Is this the place Whis?" "Yes, this is where all the remaining Saiyans are gathered." Everyone turned to them. Time started to shake and freeze. The two figures were Whis and Bills, the gods of destruction. Bills was a humanoid Egyptian cat while Whis seemed like a heavenly warrior.

Bardock realised who they are. "Are you two here to find the SSJ God?" He shouted to them. "Yes we are, have you seen him." "I'm right here!" He charged at Bills. Big mistake. Bardock suddenly transformed out of god form just as he was whacked by Bills. He was then unconscious. "Or not." Said Bills jokingly. Goku walked towards them. "Why are you here?" "We, well, Bills is here looking for the SSJ god. I presume you are Goku, the saiyan who defeated Frieza?" Bills looks over him. "You don't look like much. What is this form you are in?" "This is called the Super Saiyan god of life." Bills stepped back a bit. "God of life? Ridiculous! There isn't such thing!" He then see's the supreme kai of time and realises something is wrong. "What are you doing here Kai?"

Kai walks over. "Time has changed. Two people stronger than you are trying to change history. I'm here to stop that. You should have arrived years ago but they changed your clock." Bills stuttered. "What?!" A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention. They all looked left to see the two conspirators. Mira and Towa. "What are you two doing here?" Gotega shouted. "To kill you all, why else?" Mira spoke, jokingly. Bardock got up, wounded. "They're not lying! They have already changed time. We must defeat them now!" However as he finished his sentence, Towa phased behind him and twisted his neck, killing him in an instant. "Bardock!" Everyone shouted.

Bardock's lifeless body fell to the ground. Goku stared at his father's dead body. "D...Dad... How dare you!" He then charged Towa and punched him up into the air, following straight after. Mira appeared in front of everyone else. "Who's next?" She asks. Everyone charges to full power and charged her at the same time. She sniggered. Everyone was attacking and punching at the same time but she was dodging every blow. She then blasts everyone away and launched each one to the floor in a instant. She stood over Tarble, keeping him on the floor. She puts her hand to his head and a blast second later, his head was no more. Vegeta saw it happen and was shocked. "T...Tarble... NOOOOO!" He raged in a loud scream. She turns to him but before she can react, she was sent flying to the left and was being hit by a invisible force.

Gotega, Dauntia, Raiden, Kaiden, Time and Fang stood watching the four fight. They were shocked. Bills and Whis however just stood unsurprised. Time looked at them, curious. She refused to ask any questions. "Fang, we need to go. We need to stop this." Fang nodded and they ran to their time machines. Kaiden went with them. Dauntia, Gotega and Raiden all went SSJ 2. Preparing to fight, but Goku was a god and Vegeta a SSJ 3 rage and they were only just holding their own. Dauntia prepared to help Vegeta with Raiden while Gotega prepared to help Goku. But then a gold figure charged past them all. It was Trunks, he was a SSJ 4! "Impossible, how did he become super saiyan 4?" Raiden asks. "That's where he disappeared to." "What do you mean Gotega?" "He disappeared. Obviously to do this." He charged for Mira and connected a punch, into the face, sending her a large distance back. "What are you doing? This is my fight!" Vegeta shouted. "Help Goku, he needs you." Vegeta stuttered a bit. He finally nodded and went to help Goku along with Gotega. "Your mine Mira!"

Goku had Towa on the defence and now that Vegeta and Gotega was here, he was certain they could win. Towa disappeared from a punch and appeared a bit above them. "Die!" He threw a large beam attack at them which Vegeta, Goku and Gotega all shot one back, which instantly overpowered Towa's. "Nooooooooo!" Towa shouted as the blast eradicated him. Mira saw that. "Towa! I'll be back you bastards!" She then completely disappeared. The battle's won but count the cost. Goku and Vegeta were in mourning at their sudden loss. But Trunks realised something. " The dragon! We still have one wish from Kaiden's birthday!" Everyone gasped and remembered. "Unfortunately not guys." Raiden spoke. "I know how this all happened. Those guys who attacked us at my birthday, they wished us to hell with the dragon. How it was useable again so quickly I don't know." Everyone's head's dropped in disappointment. "Excuse me." Everyone turned to the voice. It was Bill's, not very impressed. "Oh crap, we forgot about those two!" "I came here seeking a super saiyan god, I get to 'see' two, but not 'fight' either of them. I am not amused. Make the god again or I'll destroy this planet."

"We can't lord Beerus!" It was Goku, still in god form. "We need six saiyans. After today, we don't have enough to make a god again. But you can still fight me if that's ok lord Beerus?" Slowly, Goku bowed, hoping for Beerus to accept his offer. "Hmm, oh very well. Your still in god form so I might as well. But I can assure you, this will be quick." "I'll go get some of that delicious beverage they call 'wine' for you lord Beerus." Whis quickly hummed and sped away in a instant. Goku stood, poised and ready to strike. Bill's stood undeterred, and a bit bored. Goku charged at the speed of light, giving Beerus a bit of a surprise but he easily caught Goku's fist. "So, how does it feel to become a god?" "It feels strange. I'm overwhelmed by the power." "Indeed, the power of a god is nothing if not powerful. Shall we take to the sky?" Goku nodded and the two separated and rose at the same pace. This time, Beerus attacked without warning, giving Goku barely anytime to defend. They started exchanging powerful blows, causing shockwaves of air to fly around. Everyone was just watching them fight. Bill's got multiple kicks in and launched Goku a large distance away, following close behind. "Let's follow!" Trunks shouted and they all flew after the two fighter's.

"I'm surprised! You are holding against me very well." Beerus commented while in a tie grip with Goku. "Thanks, you're powerful too lord Beerus." "I didn't say you were. I'm only using ten% of my power." Goku gasped, loosening his grip and allowing Beerus to get multiple attacks in. He was then launched to the ground. The others appeared nearby. "Goku's not doing well." Raiden commented. "Should we help him?" "pfft. Leave Kakarrot to fend for himself. He challenged him, now he shall reap his reward." Vegeta shouted. Everyone stared at him. Trunks moved near him. "uh, father. You do know the fate of the earth hangs on Goku winning right?" Vegeta's face went to shock "Fine, Let's go!" He transformed to SSJ 3 while trunks went SSJ 4, everyone else powered to their maximum and charged towards Beerus.

Time and Fang with Kaiden returned to TOKI TOKI. "Why is Beerus here now? He's late!" Time repeatedly walk's in a circle. Fang and Kaiden just stare. "We need to help." Kaiden started. "No, you need to train. You have the potential to beat Beerus and save earth. I shall train you." Fang responded a bit angrily but hopeful. "Yes, that is why you are here Kaiden. You can save everyone." Kaiden nodded. "Where to?" "The hyperbolic time chamber of spirit, kindness and loyalty."

"Well that's a odd name if I ever heard one." Kaiden commented. They both stared at him. Fang clapped the back of his head. "You fool! Do not mock this room! This is where Trunks went to train!" Kaiden realised. "So I can become a super saiyan 4?" "Only if you are pure of heart and have good reason. Unlike earth's, you take 5 years in there for one hour out here." Kaiden gasped in shock. "Five years! One hour!?" Kaiden stared at the entrance. He was amazed. "Are you coming with me?" He asked Fang. "Yes, time will watch over us." "Ok, Let's go." and they walked into the dark portal.

Goku, Vegeta and everyone else was trying to fight Bills but didn't seem to get hurt at all. "This isn't good. Even with our help, we can't win this." Vegeta stated. Suddenly, they heard Time's voice. "Everyone! Please hold on for an hour. Help will arrive then." "An hour! Are you crazy woman!?" "There is no other way. I know you can all do it together." She disconnected. Vegeta grunted. "rrhg. Fine, attack together." They all charged at the same time and now, they were getting hits on Bills. He was shocked. "This power! It is even more powerful than I am. Guess I better go 50% power." He blasted them all away with one fell swoop and buffed slightly, everyone noticed his power rise to incredible heights. "Great, now we are screwed. Any more plans Trunks?" Vegeta shouted. At that moment, Goku's god form worn off. "Perfect! Now we are dead no question." After hearing this, Bill's sighed. "So you finally realise the god of destruction's true power? Good, I shall let you die with honour." He raised his hand towards the earth where they all stood and everyone prepared for the worst. A large purple ball started to grow out of his hand. It became so big it was a second moon. Just as he was about to fire, Time appeared in front of him. "I don't think so Bill's!" She then kicked the blast into Bill's face, sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly. "How dare you!" He shouted in anger and in a instant, he held a supernova on his finger and launched it at earth. Time sped down. "Everyone! Fire your most powerful attacks now!" Everyone done so, Whis was watching. "Bill's It appears you're losing." He commented. "Shut up Whis! Can't you see I'm busy!" and that's, when Mira returned. She appeared behind everyone. Time went to freeze her but was sent flying by a very quick air wave. Everyone else was too busy with Bill's. "Damn it!" Goku shouted, feeling Mira right behind him. "Hmm, who should I kill first? How about Vegeta!" She then charged a blast at Vegeta's back, but Vegeta was prepared. He kicked her in the gut, stunning her, then kicked her again backwards. Moments later, the combined blasts won and Bill's was engulfed. Vegeta turned to Mira instantly. "Time to end this." Everyone charged attacks at her, she couldn't move. To make it worse for her, she was suddenly in a full nelson. She looked to see it was time. "What? You should be dead!" "You will die with me! Do it!" She looked back to see bright lights everywhere. "Nooooo!" She screamed as both Time and Mira were engulfed in the blasts.

* * *

And that is the end of the massive battle of xenoverse and gods. Or is it, find out next chapter!


	7. End

I've decided to end this as I've seen this is going nowhere and is losing my plot. I might restart it at a later date however now I am ending it for now. I am in the middle of another story so I hope this might be a improvement.


End file.
